Dolls
Enchantimals is a brand that revolves around dolls, playsets, and alike. There have been three waves of the line so far, with more coming. Characteristics The dolls come in three sizes, 15.2 cm or 6 inch, 30cm or 11 inch, and 5.08cm or 2 inch. Articulation is limited to the neck, shoulders, and hips, although the playset dolls have articulated knees. They have molded on tops and fur, but their shoes, skirts, and most headwear can be removed. Each doll is designed to evoke an animal and with the current exception of Bree Bunny, Blyss Bunny, and Fluffy Bunny each animal is represented by only one character. Details to get the animal look across include molded or fur tails, molded ears, skin color, and paint details on the face. Tails are attached to the back rather than lower to make swapping skirts easier. A curious design element is that even though the dolls have molded animal ears atop their heads, they still have human ears on the sides. History Enchantimals employs a new mold that appears to take inspiration from Mattel's Chelsea mold, which is 1.2 cm or 0.5 inch shorter as well as a little more bulky than the Enchantimals mold. The other source of inspiration are the pixies of Ever After High, of which were released from Mid December, 2015 to Early June, 2016 as a consequence of Ever After High being faded out. Pixies were a low budget addition to the Ever After High lineup, being 20,3 cm or 8 inch high and minimally articulated when the smallest mold prior was 24.5 cm or 9.6 inch and highly articulated. Pixies, like enchantimals, are humanoid beings with animal characteristics. Based on the existence of a "Pixie World" trademark, they were presumably supposed to be the next focus of the world of Ever After. Instead, the concept was recycled into Enchantimals. Lineup * Felicity Fox & Flick * Patter Peacock & Flap * Bree Bunny & Twist * Sage Skunk & Caper * Lorna Lamb & Flag * Karina Koala & Dab * Friendship Set w/ Patter Peacock & Flap, Lorna Lamb & Flag, Bree Bunny & Twist * Friendship Collection w/ Lorna Lamb & Flag, Bree Bunny & Twist, Felicity Fox & Flick, Merit Monkey & Compass, Patter Peacock & Flap, Sage Skunk & Caper * Playhouse Panda Set w/ Prue Panda & Nari * Built for Two w/ Taylee Turtle & Bounder * Fruit Cart w/ Merit Monkey & Compass * Garden Magic w/ Danessa Deer & Sprint, Fluffy Bunny & Mop * Let's Flamingle w/ Fanci Flamingo, Swash, & Kiba * Paws for a Picnic w/ Bren Bear, Snore, & Zia * Sleepover Night Owls w/ Ohana Owl, Yawn, & Kani * Peeki Parrot & Sheeny * Cherish Cheetah & Quick-Quick * Hixby Hedgehog & Pointer * Sancha Squirrel & Stumper * Wheel Frozen Treats w/ Preena Penguin & Jayla * Seahorse Carriage w/ Sandella Seahorse, Serafina, & Kira * Cameo Crab, Courtney, & Chela * Starling Starfish, Idyl, & Rypple * Jessa Jellyfish & Marisa * Dolce Dolphin & Largo * Clarita Clownfish & Cackle * Baking Buddies w/ Petya Pig, Streusel, & Nisha * Campfire Cuties w/ Raelin Raccoon, Pester, & Romy * Ekaterina Elephant & Antic * Gillian Giraffe & Pawl * Zelena Zebra & Hoofette * Tanzie Tiger & Tuft * Saffi Swan & Poise * Winsley Wolf & Trooper * Rockin' Drumset w/ Sage Skunk & Caper * Ballet Cuties w/ Preena Penguin & Jayla, Bree Bunny & Twist, Lorna Lamb & Flag * Cozy Deer House w/ Danessa Deer & Sprint * Garden Gazebo w/ Patter Peacock & Flap * Dreamy Bedroom w/ Bren Bear & Snore * Playground Adventures w/ Felicity Fox & Flick * Kitchen Fun w/ Bree Bunny & Twist * 30cm Felicity Fox & Flick * 30cm Bree Bunny & Twist * 30cm Danessa Deer & Sprint * 30cm Sage Skunk & Caper * Picnic in the Park w/ Danessa Deer & Sprint, Merit Monkey & Compass, Bren Bear, Snore, & Zia * Natural Friends Collection w/ Felicity Fox & Flick, Hixby Hedgehog & Pointer, Patter Peacock & Flap, Liora Lion & Snazzy, Peeki Parrot & Sheeny, Cherish Cheetah & Quick-Quick * Happy Friends Collection w/ Sage Skunk & Caper, Blyss Bunny & Oatsy, Fanci Flamingo & Kiba, Danessa Deer & Sprint * Swimwear Fluffy Bunny * Swimwear Petya Pig * Swimwear Danessa Deer * Wheel Frozen Treats w/ Preena Penguin & Jayla, Pawbry Polar Bear & Melt * New Signature Danessa Deer & Sprint * New Signature Patter Peacock & Flap * New Signature Bree Bunny & Twist * New Signature Sage Skunk & Caper * New Signature Felicity Fox & Flick * Cailey Cow & Curdle * Mayla Mouse & Fondue * Candy Cart Bren Bear & Zia * Built For Two Bree Bunny & Twist * Fashion Fun Cherish Cheetah & Quick-Quick * Fashion Fun Patter Peacock & Flap * Lluella Llama & Fleecy * Duck enchantimal * Caring Vet w/ Danessa Deer & Sprint * Art Studio w/ Felicity Fox & Flick * Baxi Butterfly & Wingrid, Ladelia Ladybug & Vine * Saxon Snail & Dawdle, Dara Dragonfly & Swift * Cay Caterpillar & Scriggly, Beetrice Bee & Pollen * Cocoon Bathroom w/ Baxi Butterfly & Wingrid * Beehive Bedroom w/ Beetrice Bee & Pollen * Teeny Kitchen w/ Ladelia Ladybug & Vine * Butterfly Clubhouse w/ Baxi Butterfly & Wingrid * Slow-mo Camper w/ Saxon Snail & Dawdle Category:Dolls